


Percy's Proposal

by boringusername01



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringusername01/pseuds/boringusername01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens July 12, Annabeth's birthday. This is how Percy proposes to Annabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy's Proposal

I stood up and called for everyone's attention. We are at my moms house for Annabeth's birthday dinner. I had told my mom how I planned to propose and she begged to have us over for Annabeth's dinner so she could it, even if she had to be in the kitchen the entire day. I'd been thinking about this for a month. It's not that I wasn't sure that I wanted to do this- I've been wanting to do this for a long time- I wanted it to be perfect, because I refused to give her anything less.  
"Attention, demigods!" That got their attention, I flashed a smile. I could see Leo's curious eyes, Nico's slightly sad eyes, Piper's bubbling Kaleidoscope eyes, Jason's electric blue eyes and Reyna's deep brown eyes. And next to me were grey eyes that I wanted to look at for the rest of my life. I cleared my throat. "Well, I've got a little poem for the birthday girl." Everyone's eyes were on me now. I took out the wrinkled piece of paper in my left pocket.

"It was the perfect crime.  
I stole her heart,  
And she stole mine.  
Not willing to share with anyone.

Compadres in battle  
And partners in life  
I've never looked beyond her,  
Because nothing meant more than her.

She stopped the world around us  
While staring at me with her startling gray eyes   
We were a perfect match  
Storming grey eyes and the soothing green eyes of the sea

We've run through the gates of hell  
Held the world on our shoulders  
Yet the most difficult things I've done  
Is finding the words to say how much I love you."

I stared expectantly at Annabeth. She had tears in her eyes and she was smiling with everyone she harm, "Oh, Seaweed Brain-"  
"Not done, Wise Girl."  
I knelt to onto the ground and got the black box out of my right pocket.  
"I don't have the words to tell you how much I love you, but I can show you."  
I showed her the golden engagement ring.  
"Will you-"  
"Yes," she replied excitedly.  
"Marry me?"   
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She repeated ecstatically.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Not quite sure I heard you all the way down here," I said with a cheeky grin.  
She got off she chair and grabbed my wrists and pulled me up and trapped me in a tight hug.  
"Yes, Seaweed Brain, of course I'll marry you. I love you so much." And with that she kissed me square on the lips. "I love you too," I said, smiling into the kiss.i The could faintly hear the others outside of our little bubble, but I clearly heard Nico's sarcastic voice, "You guys wants to get a room?" A round of laughter went through the table and a deep blush on Annabeth's faces.  
Piper turned to us, "That was lovely Percy. The poem was amazing. But what are you going to use a wedding vow?" She asked teasingly.  
"I'll just use the poem," I said.  
"Nope. I want a new poem for our vows." Annabeth said smiling at Piper.  
"Anything for the bride, Percy. Otherwise, you've got the maid of honor coming after you," he glanced nervously at Annabeth. "Although, I'd be more worried about the bride coming after you." He said grinning at Annabeth. "Funny, Jase," Annabeth said as she punched him in the shoulder.  
"Anything for the bride," I mumbled looking at Annabeth laugh at something Leo just said, " Anything."


End file.
